


Aqua Crew

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: John is a giant of a merman, M/M, Merman Beatles, They're all part cetacean, sea Beatles AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: One can never have too many Sea Beatles, so have another one on me! Takes place in modern times and will be as biologically accurate to marine mammals as possible. But in all seriousness, what happens when a dolphin, an orca, a beluga and a humpback all meet in the same ocean?Well you'll just have to find out by reading this story
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Comments: 18
Kudos: 10





	1. Grampus Clan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a Fish in the Birdcage!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986437) by [skyofblue_seaofgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyofblue_seaofgreen/pseuds/skyofblue_seaofgreen). 



"Hmm, life sure is good here." An old dolphin merperson remarked, holding her little calves in her fins. The younger of the two had just taken his first breath of air but was still having a rough time swimming, they both had the most luscious black hair and the cutest little front teeth. As a Risso's dolphin, their olive grey skin would eventually be covered in scars, but for now they were as smooth as a bottlenose. "I promise you Paul and Mike, you will always be safe with our clan."

Hidden far from any continents or islands, the Grampus clan shared their territory with white sided and common dolphin merpeople so long as they got the most squid share. Unlike their beaked cousins, they would rather munch on soft cephalopods over scaly fish, they were easy to catch and were one a plenty in their feeding grounds. Sure they would often clash with the mighty sperm whales, but more often than not they'd leave the normal arrow squids alone for the giants of the deep. But as of lately they've been having less and less company, usually their land would be surrounded by all sorts of wildlife.

Nowadays they'd be lucky to see a single remora pass by, but they knew it couldn't have been because the land dwellers started whaling for merpeople. The old dolphin knew they had ended it after their bones and meat were no longer of value, she figured that something else must have been at play, especially when it comes to the orca tribes. They had almost disappeared from sight, one had a better chance of getting hit by lightning than to find an orca merperson passing by.

But it wasn't something the pod didn't worry about for now, not when there were two newborns to look over. The mother fed them, living off of her fat reserves while her close family kept her guarded as she went up for air or slept with her sons by her side. Up on the head of a merperson will have either one or two blowholes, that way they won't have to lift their entire face above water in order to expel the used oxygen. "But wait!" You ask. "Then how come they look like they have noses?"

Well I'm glad you asked. You see, the merfolk, or Homo-Cetecea came to be when Pakicetus and Proconsul procreated to evolve a whole new genus once the former returned to the sea. The Basilosaurus merperson was a sight to see! Not even getting into Livyatan Sapien, but this isn't a story about prehistoric creatures, it's about the Beatles as merpeople!

As you may know, Paul the Risso's Dolphin and his brother Mike grew up together in their pod, never straying far from their parents no matter what. Once they were old enough to hunt for their own squid they all migrated up north where food was more abundant, little did the older of the two know that one day his very life would turn upside down. It all started when their normal migration route was hit with an unexpected change.

"Ah! Those are the biggest sea folk I've ever seen!" Paul squeaked, hiding behind his mom.

"Hmm? Oh you don't need to worry about them, they're harmless singers. Humpbacks they call themselves, they can be quite the acrobatics, not to mention their songs can be heard from miles away. What brings them to our route?"

"Umm, can you go ask them? What if they try to eat us? They look like they could swallow one of those metal fish we see from above."

"Don't ever judge a clam by its shell Paulie, they are big but they would rather eat krill over us or the land mammals. Aw, and it looks like they have a little calf of their own. Why don't you go and say hello to them?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.."

Surfacing to take a deep breath, Paul swam up to the giant of a whale calf. "Hi.. I'm Paul."

"Heyo! I'm John!"


	2. Megaptera Clan

Much unlike their toothed cousins, the Mysticeti are much larger in size and have plates of baleen in their mouths as opposed to sharp, knife like teeth. Much like full fledged humpbacks, these giants of merpeople have throat grooves that go right down to their chests, allowing them to take in massive gulps of krill swarms. Although their mouths are large enough to fit a car, their throats are no wider than a baseball (despite what a certain talking puppet might lead you to believe).

John here is no exception, but he does stand out from the rest of his pod in one major way. His singing could be heard from miles away, even to the human ear. "Now wait a minute!" You ask. "Whales don't have vocal cords, how is it possible for a merperson to sing?"

It's all in the larynx y'know? As merpeople can communicate through either the large bone in their throat or the phonic lips in toothed merpeople, they don't need to constantly go up for air if they ever wish to communicate with one another, meanwhile the nose like structures on their faces are in fact melons. No not the fruit, sacks of fat and wax that are key for echolocation and communicating with one another while submerged. You're welcome for the little science fact on mythical creatures, and now back to the story.

"Um.. Hi John.. You're very big, even bigger than the solid metal fish that glide above water." Paul mumbled, still in awe at such a large creature.

"Heh, you really think so? I've seen plenty of those way bigger than me, mostly those ones with all those land dwellers swimming in their own little oceans. I don't see why, it's not like our home is off limits from them."

"Maybe they don't like seeing anything bigger than them! I don't think I've ever seen a land dweller myself before, Mum always told me they're all tiny and like to watch us bow ride their metal fish."

"Well that's not what my family says, my auntie tells me they still hunt us without their metal teeth. They keep throwing their hollow long shells, their fake jellyfish and those demons that can wrap around your tail and never come off.."

"Demons that ensnare you?. I never knew they would be throwing those out too.."

"Yeah! They use them to steal our fish and then they don't even think to take those things with them once they're done taking what's ours! Grr, I hope I never meet those pale, legged land mammals, if I see them dumping their waste into our home, I'll ram them over!"

"Wow.. I hope so too after hearing all that about them. I don't want to be snatched by demons!"

As the two chatted away, Paul's pod overheard everything about the humans and their trash. As you can probably tell the 'demons' in question were none other than fishing nets floating through the currents, they could easily wrap around the pectoral fins and flukes of an unsuspecting merperson. Many of them ended up drowning or being crushed from sinking down to the midnight zone if they weren't freed in time. The plastic cups and bags would often be ingested alongside shoals of delicious tuna or a bountiful swarm of plankton, leading to nasty indigestion and stranding ashore as they try to push the solid plastic through their systems.

"Well then, if the land dwellers think they can mess up our home, we'll just have to take matters into our own hands." A dolphin declared. "I'll use my flukes to toss their trash right back onto their metal fish!"

"What about their demons?"

"I'm not frightened by any old demon!" The largest humpback shot up, approaching the Risso's dolphin pod. "My long, low echolocation can detect big shoals of fish, so I can find them too before they trap any other merperson! I, Julia Lennon promise this."

More voices shot up from the ocean, hearing the song of the brave humpback mermaid. Together they would form the Aqua Crew, dedicated to keeping their oceans clean from plastic trash and drifting ghost nets. However as the years would go on, new problems would arise.


	3. Harpooned

The Aqua Crew had formed just under ten years ago, merpeople and full blooded cetaceans united under one goal, to preserve their oceans from any dangers that lay waiting for them. Paul watched from afar, spyhopping as Julia fearlessly lead her pod into action. Toothed merpeople used their knife like teeth to grab at fallen nets or any trash floating nearby and kicked them back onto the boats with their powerful flukes while the baleen merpeople took advantage of their massive sizes to toss around fishing boats and circle any oil spills to keep them from spreading out into the rest of the sea.

"Isn't my Ma the greatest? She's the biggest humpback around!" John squealed, getting beside his longtime friend. He had grown considerably in size, almost twice the length as the Risso's dolphin with pectoral fins as long as mini vans! Of course creatures spending all their lives in the ocean wouldn't know what they were, or any sort of measuring system for that matter. "How did she get so big? Our clan can only be a big bigger than the land mammals."

"I don't know, maybe our ancestors ate more. I know the bowheads can live for two hundred years! Maybe they've seen a lot of stuff we haven't with how old they are. Hey did it just get dark all of a sudden?"

Just above them was the largest ship they've ever seen, however it didn't look at all like a cruise ship. It was mostly a long metal runway complete with cranes, but it was also armed with what the two mermen had been dreading to see for years.

Harpoons.

"They're heading for Julia!"

Panicking, John cried out a song of distress, but it didn't reach his mother quick enough. As soon as her spray was in sight, shots were fired. "Mum!! Mum I'm coming!!" He squeaked, swimming as fast as his tail fin could push him. Sharp metal pierced through her back, staining the sea red in a matter of seconds as she tried desperately to pull it out. "Mum... Please.."

She could barely respond, water started to fill her lungs as she turned to her poor son one final time. "John... My beautiful boy.. You're so... Grown.." She uttered out before her eyes closed completely.

"Mum no!! Please wake up.. Please.." The younger humpback pleaded, desperately pushing her towards the surface. "You need to make it! You just have to!"

It was all in vain, she became too heavy for him to carry. Glaring at the whaling ship responsible, John rammed as hard as he could, he didn't stop until it was fully capsized. It was rare seeing him this furious at anything, Paul hoped it was a sight he wouldn't have to see again. "John?.."

"Those.. Those monsters!! Those tiny land remoras! They don't see us going up on land and attacking them do they?!" He snarled, he was nearly out of air from all he did but he didn't care. He felt that if he couldn't save his mother, justice had been served to her murderers. The other members of the Aqua Crew did nothing but stare at their leader's son, staring in disbelief that the once sweet and outgoing calf was now strong enough to sink an entire vessel on his own.

"I know it's heartbreaking John, but there's nothing we can really do about it now." Paul whispered to him, using both fins to rub his back humps. "Do you have any other family you can turn to? I know there has to be another pod out there lead by someone related to you."

"I.. There is my aunt Mimi, and there's the minke Brian I met years back.. But they'll never replace Mum!"

"No, nothing will. But you can't hold onto those feelings forever. Someday you can remember her, but then it won't hurt so much.. She's never really gone, as long as you never forget her."

Sniffling, John surfaced for a deep gulp of air. "I guess.. You and your pod are family too, but now we need a new leader for the Aqua Crew. Mum promised she would devote herself to protecting the sea life. And that's just what I'll do too. From the floating demons and the giant metal fish with their exploding teeth."

Paul could see John slowly smiling out of the corner of his eye, he knew that he would do his mother proud. "And I'll be there for you too."


	4. Lonely Leucas

With Julia no longer with him, John took it upon himself to train hard to become just as good a leader as she was. He gave himself a diet of pure mackerel with the occasional tuna for more energy, then came the bulk of his new training regiment. He rammed his hard head against the tough metal ships they had scattered about the reefs, sunken from powerful storms.

With every hit of his tough head, they cracked enough to split in two. After that he used his massive fingers pectoral fins to tear apart the nets that held his fellow merpeople captive as well as to crush up any bit of plastic trash he sees into a tightly nit ball before launching it back up to the boats it came from. He never stopped until the sun went down, and even then he might do some overtime if he feels it hadn't been enough.

All the while he hadn't noticed that a pure white newcomer had been watching him from afar. He was used to his aunt Mimi or adoptive father Brian keeping watch to make sure he didn't forget to surface for air, but this lonely merman like no other John had ever seen before. His eyes were bluer than the clear sky above and his hair was a soft, light brown like a little sea lion. "Why isn't he with his own pod? Surely he had better things to do than to hang around me." John thought, today he was going to have a chat with that albino merman.

Although he was much bigger, he was no slowpoke. "Hey you! Are you even from around here? I've never seen any whale as small as you, even Paul is longer and he's a dolphin!"

The much smaller merman blushed as he laid in his palm. "Well I don't really know where I belong.. I was separated from my pod for three years now, I guess you could call me a drifter, the runt of the litter."

"Runt huh? Well if it makes ya feel better everyone looks small compared to me." John smirked, rocking the tiny merperson in his massive arms. To a normal size human it would be like carrying a Barbie doll. "I don't think I ever got your name. Do you have one little guy?"

"Huh? Oh right right! My name is Richard, Richard Starkey. I'm a beluga, the clan from the colder waters up north. At least I was. My entire pod was separated when we were attacked by tons of metal fish, they were swarming us all over, trying to get to the younger ones in the center. We were forced to split up and I've been singing out to them ever since... I don't think I'll ever see them again."

"More metal fish huh? I lost my Mum to a big one, she was stabbed and drowned that day.. I'm sorry, but I think your pod might have suffered the same fate."

"Ooh.. But they didn't have any weapons on them, just a whole lot of those stringy demons we were always warned about. It's like they were trying to catch us instead of fish."

"Catching whales? That's a first to me, well don't you worry little beluga. No land mammal will get their oily paws on you! They'll have to get past the Aqua Crew first!" The humpback declared.

"Aqua Crew?"

"Just a small group of us merfolk working together in a really diverse pod, all to protect those that live in the depths of the deep blue sea. Whether they be fish, mammal or invertebrate. This is our home and if the land dwellers continue to try and ruin it with their trash, we'll be there to make sure it remains a paradise for future generations."

"Wow... You don't think I would be too small to become a part of this crew, would I?"

"There's no height requirement here! Just devote yourself to the sea and always be there for ones who need you most. I learnt that from my old Mum. You can think of us as your pod until you can find them."

"Aw really? Well then look out land mammals! Now you'll have to deal with Richard the beluga!"


	5. Orcinus Georgeca

Days turned into weeks as the new Aqua Crew, now lead by John Lennon took to the seas. Alongside the massive humpback were Paul and Ringo, greeting their newest addition to the team. "John? This is Klaus Voorhman, he says he's the deepest diver in the entire ocean!" The grey dolphin introduced.

"Deepest diver eh? I know all cachalots can go deeper than any of us, but you say you can dive deeper than any of them?"

"I've gone deep enough to see fish with lights coming right out of their foreheads! I've seen so many of those big metal fish sunken laying there at the ocean floor, I can dive quickly to save anyone stuck in those webby demons!" The eccentric sperm whale insisted. "And I can echolocate further than any of you and can ram myself headfirst into any more of those metal monsters dumping their shiny hot waste into our waters."

"Well then, it looks like we got ourselves a new Aqua Crewmate! You'll be in charge of the Divers, making sure they can keep up with anyone sinking from the demons. Ringo will be in the Caretakers group, tending to any lost calves and those who were hurt or burned. Paul, you'll be one of our Spyhoppers, if the land mammals are up to anything, you make sure to sing to us right away about it."

Nodding, Paul swam up to the surface. He surrounded himself by a cluster of rocks, blending in perfectly. "Hmm, doesn't look like anything out of the ordinary. Oh wait! Are those what I think they are?"

Flashes of black and white rose to the surface, but that wasn't all. "It is! Those are orca folk, but Mum always told me they all died out after the last whale hunting. I guess they didn't get them all." His doe eyes were drawn to the smallest of the pod, he didn't look a day older than the dolphin. His dark brown hair covered up his large ears and surprisingly gaunt cheekbones, his eyes were a rich chocolate brown but all Paul could think about was how handsome he looked.

"Ack! Wait up!!" The little orca squeaked, flapping his fluke as hard as he could to keep up. "Why are we swimming nonstop anyways? It's not migrating time yet."

"Alright George, we can rest for a while. But it's important for us to stay as far away from any land as possible."

"Even those islands that feed us when we help them catch fish? They'll miss us."

"No land mammal can be trusted, they take one look at an orca folk and they'll yank us aboard their metal fish." One of the larger pod members explained, slowing down for George to catch up. "That's why we'll be staying at the center of the ocean from now on, we'll be safer there."

"But Peter-"

"No buts! It's the only way to ensure there are still our kind in the future."

"Yanking orca folk out of the sea? Now this I gotta tell John." Paul thought, swimming over to the orca pod. "Hey, if it's protection you need then I can help out."

"You? A lone dolphin?"

"Well not just me, I'm part of a whole pod dedicated to keeping the sea clean and safe for everyone. We're lead by a big humpback who'd love to hear that there's still some orca merpeople here, and maybe with our help you can find more of them!"

George was about to speak up when his parents cut in. "Impossible, I watched as many members of our pod were hauled up by the land dwellers. They've taken them away, for all we know they could have been eaten just like in the past."

"Well you never know, they could be out looking for you as you speak. Come, we'll keep your pod close and provide you with all the food you need. Um, what do orca folk eat anyways?"

"Whatever we can catch, unless they're fellow merpeople of course, now that would just be awkward."


End file.
